The Great Forest
The Great Forest is based on the 1942 Disney film; Bambi. It is home to many woodland creatures and follows the life of a deer named Bambi, who is the great prince and sworn protector of the forest. Aux had hoped to turn Bambi's pure heart of light into something corrupt, but failed. Story I. The Newborn Prince Kross was the first to disembark as he quietly changed his form to that of an ebony skinned rabbit to blend into the woodland setting. It wasn't long before he noticed other animals rushing towards something. Following them, he came to a small clearing where the woodland creatures huddled around a newly born deer. He was called a "Prince" as they celebrated his recent birth. Creatures gathered round as the found a mother doe with a newly born baby fawn. This new born was known as the Prince. According to an Owl, he was next in line to be the forest's protector, saving the animals from any harm. The mother confirmed his name to be "Bambi." Shortly after the Prince's friendly greeting by the woodland creatures, they fled to let him rest. As animals left, Kross spoke up a conversation with the Owl from earlier. As quickly as their conversation began, the Owl fled at the sight of a Dark Armored Human. Unsure of his tendencies, Kross followed him to a nearby cliffside where he mentioned something about an unstable time clock. Adjusting a strange gadget on his belt, he fled through a slowly closing electric portal his belt had summoned. Kross followed him to the other side and found no trace of him in sight. Instead, young Bambi was seen staggering around with a few other bunnies. It wasn't long before the man who turned out to be Aux, revealed himself which caused all animals but Kross to flee. Speaking back and having him exposed his otherworldly status. He then summoned heartless to attack Kross and the other forest inhabitants as a Turtle Lars and Duck Leo disembarked nearby. Jumping into action, Leo in his feathered form, assisted Kross as they fought while protecting the woodland creatures. II. Heart of Darkness Once the battle had settled, Thumper noted that Bambi was nowhere to be seen. Urging to find him, Kross and Lars assisted him in trying to find the lost prince. Following Thumper, they found the scared prince cornered by the strong man in black. He explained his desire to experiment and find all he could about darkness and strength of the heart. Since he could not turn Bambi to darkness, he introduced another fawn, Ronno, who had instead. Eager to see the strength that darkness gave him, Ronno challenged Leo and Kross to a fight. Still being just a fawn, he obviously lost and quickly retreated to his mother. The man noted this and considered that he had not witnessed hate or sorrow enough to truly embrace the darkness. Bambi took an opportunity while the man was looking away and charged at his belt, activating it. This caused a surge of lightning and clouds to surround him. Before anyone could react, a bolt of lightning hit him, shorting out the Chrono-Sash and opening another portal beneath Leo, Kross and the masked man. Awakening in strange new surroundings, the 2 woke up in a Winter setting. There was snow everyone and the masked man had disappeared. Using Fire to stay warm, they overheard a familliar voice over a steep hill. They climbed up to find Bambi and Thumper, skating on ice. The 2 pairs noticed each other and staggered along to meet. To the keywielders' surprise, the bunny claimed that they hadn't been seen since spring after the thunderstorm. Kross explained the time jumping theory only causing the animals to tilt their head in confusion. It was at this time, that Raisor has disembarked in Deer form. He introduced himself to the group hoping some were keyblade wielders also. Before much could be explained, Ronno emerged from nearby offering answers to their questions. He claimed the masked man wished to mean them and refusal to do so, would unleash heartless back into the forest. Bambi timidly accepted the terms and set off allowing anyone who wished to join him to come along. A goose formed Aden managed to show up late also. With the sudden disappearance of Leo, this left Bambi, Thumper and the three keybladers to meet the masked man who had been terrorizing the forest. In the forest clearing, Ronno stood next to the man who introduced himself as Aux. Since he had not approached them in Deep Jungle, this was the first time he came face to face with the heroes of light. Explaining his reason for being here, he mentioned his experiment involving Ronno and Bambi. How two hearts, one of light, and one of darkness, could possibly be corrupted. While Ronno accepted the darkness, Bambi refused it, and it was because of this that Aux chose to "Remedy" the situation by sending Hunters to attack the forest. He had kept his word since they were not actually heartless and fled through a corridor of darkness. Bambi, concerned for his mother, fled followed by Bambi. Before the three could follow, they were blocked by hunting dogs, which they had to fend off. With the help of Newcomer Eon (In Skunk form) they were able to drive away the threats until there was only silence. Their next objective was to locate Bambi and thumper who had run off. Wish some overhead scouting by Aden, they were able to find Bambi just north of their location. What followed next, was grim since before the small fawn lay his gunned down mother. Aux appeared from the winter mist explaining to Bambi that now that his beloved mother was gone, the innocent child had now seen what agony, sorrow and hate could cause. Wishing to see how the darkness envelops Bambi in a future time, he opened a new portal being followed by the others. III. Heart of Light On the other side, Aux was once again nowhere to be seen. They did, however run into an Adult Bambi and Thumper, thus confirming that whatever time manipulation he used was possible. In an effort to find out what he would scheme next, they asked of the whereabouts of Ronno. Bambi explained that the resentful buck always hung around the grazing grounds, where he last saw the man. Ronno had been waiting patiently all these years, day after day, awaiting his return. Since he never did, the darkness in Ronno only grew more. Over by the grounds, Aux appeared and was met with a very dark and hateful Ronno. who lashed out at him for never coming back. Aux explained that his part of the experiment was over, but not listening, he relentlessly threw himself at Aux, causing him to be struck down and turned into a heartless. Since the heartless ally themselves with who ever's strongest, Aux commanded him to challenge Bambi and friends. Though the party was successful in defeating him, Bambi couldn't help but feel sympathetic for Ronno. A deer who was always jealous of what Bambi was privileged to have. Aux surprised that Bambi had not succumbed to vengeful darkness, proceeded to attack his home in hopes that it would bring out the darkness in Bambi. Moments later, they regrouped to find him, burning the south end of the forest with Fire heartless and magic. Despite his past cowardice, Bambi stood tall and told Aux that no matter what he did, Bambi's light would always be stronger. Finding his results inconclusive, he found nothing in the world to be salvage, and fled, leaving his heartless to burn the remains of the forest. With Kross' return however, they were able to defeat the heartless and evacuate all the animals. Bambi had confirmed that everyone was out and instructed them to make their way to the Northern River. It lead to a higher ledge where the whole forest could be seen. While the animals were recuperating, Bambi took note that most of the forest was salvaged and everyone was safe. He explained that aux never understood that his Heart was not only with his family and home, but with the people he swore to protect. Before the group left, they noticed a keyhole shape in the dried up lake on the southern half of the forest. With Eon sealing it, they fled the world in hope that they would meet Bambi again. Characters ' Bambi KHSOS.png|Prince of the Forest Thumper KHSOS.png|One of Bambi's oldest and closest friend. Friend Owl KHSOS.jpg|A wise old owl who was present at Bambi's birth, and continued to share is wisdom. Bambi's Mother.jpg|Bambi's kind-hearted and protective mother who gave her life to save her son. Bambi': Bambi is a party member, as well as a summon. (from his younger form) Bambi has a pure and kind heart. While in the world, Bambi's life is seen from a small and timid fawn, to a proud and protective buck. Aux had hoped to turn him into a heartless, but his heart was too strong and filled with light from the people he protected. Thumper: Bambi's best friend and quite the pessimist. While he is laid back, Thumper tries to avoid "oddities" and other strange things. He's somewheat cowardly when a battle is about to present itself, but stays true and loyal to his pal. Bambi's Mother: After giving birth to her son, the Mother was unfortunately killed off in the winter by a man hunter sent by Aux. Friend Owl: A wise, but often annoyed owl who mostly just wants to be left alone. Participating Players *Aden *Eon *Kross *Lars *Leo *Raisor Missions *I. Track down the Suspicious Man **Completed by: Kross *II. Forest Guardian **Completed by: Kross, Leo *III. The lost Prince **Completed by: Leo, Kross *IV. Young Ronno **Completed by: Leo, Kross *V. Meeting **Completed by:Raisor, Kross, Aden *VI. Hunting Season **Completed by: Aden, Raisor, Kross, Eon *VII. Mother **Completed by: Aden, Raisor *VIII. Ronno **Completed by: Aden, Raisor, Eon, *IX. Evacuate **Completed by: Eon, Aden, Raisor, Kross *X. Lock **Eon Bosses Young Ronno Ronno Trivia *Flower and Faline never appeared. Bambi's love life was never explored. Category:Worlds